Under the Moon, Under the Water
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Yuri always goes off on her own at night. Where does she go and why is Ash following her? AshxOc; mild BrockxDawn


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but my OCs!**

* * *

Yuri sighed as she was sitting on a tree branch, looking at the night sky, interested on the full moon as it shone. It looked so beautiful and her Swellow was perched besides her, watching the scenery as well. She was a bit away from the camp, but Yuri just wanted to be alone by herself. Sighing, the girl brushed some of her blue hair aside, her blue eyes reflecting the moonlight.

She patted Swellow's tiny head and spoke to the Pokemon, "You know, Swellow, I am glad that Ash and his friends are letting us join them. They are really nice people, but I sometimes think that I would be all right on my own. I am glad to have friends, but do you think that I may be in their way without even realizing it?"

The bird Pokemon cheeped, "Swellow Swel! (You are not!)"

The girl smiled. "Thanks." She took out its Pokeball. "Get some sleep now."

The Pokemon went inside the ball and then Yuri put the ball back on her small belt. She leaned on the tree and soon closed her eyes. She was tired and they were close on arriving to Hearthome City, heading to Dawn's next Pokemon Contest. She was hoping that her friend would win since she was always watching her training, giving her some tips from time to time. She smiled as she thought about how Dawn won her first Pokemon Contest.

"Hey, Yuri," a voice spoke that seemed to be below her.

Yuri soon opened her eyes to look down, seeing Ash climbing up towards her. He soon got on the same branch as her and smiled at her with a chuckle. She chuckled back.

She spoke, "You looking for me, Ash? I told you that I would not be too far from the camp."

The black-haired boy laughed. "I know. I just wanted to see what you were doing since you are always going off by yourself." He looked at the scenery. "Wow... What a sight. No wonder you like being on heights like this."

"Uh..."

Ash blinked. "Right. You're afriad of heights, yet you like climbing up. How do you get down?"

Yuri blinked. "I just close my eyes and climb down, or sometimes I jump."

"You're like an Aipom." Ash laughed.

"I am? I had no idea. All I need is the tail and this!" The girl did a smile smiliar to Aipom's.

That got the two to crack up laughing and then the girl suddenly tipped over, falling down. Ash grabbed her, but then the two fell down, landing in the lake beneath the branch they were sitting on. They soon rose to the surface, gasping for air. Yuri and Ash looked at one another again and laughed. Then Yuri splashed some of the water at Ash and the boy gave out a chuckle before he splashed back at her. When Yuri blinked, he was gone.

Looking around, the girl called out, "Ash? Where are you? Ash?! ASH!!!"

Then she was suddenly dragged down into the water by something grabbing her ankles, giving out a yelp. When her vision cleared as she was underwater, she saw Ash grinning at her. She was going to give him a underwater punch when he grabbed her wrists. He pulled her towards him and soon pressed his lips on hers, eyes closed. Yuri had her eyes widened before she soon closed them, finding herself kissing him back. The need for air soon was demanding as they quickly pulled away to rise to the surface. They swam to the shore and then they were laying on the grass, panting.

Soon the blue-haired girl asked the black-haired boy, "What was that for?"

Ash blinked at her. "What? The kiss?"

"Yes!!"

Then Ash let out a chuckle. "Because I like you."

Yuri blushed, sitting up in an instant. "What?! You're not pulling my leg, are you?!"

"No, I'm not," the boy replied as he blushed as well as he sat up before scootching over to her. "I really like you, Yuri..." He put a hand on top of hers. "Believe me..."

"Ash... I... I don't know what to say..." the girl whispered.

Leaning in towards her, Ash whispered back, "You don't need to say anything. Let your body and heart tell me how you feel..."

After that, his lips were on hers, eyes closed. Yuri closed her eyes and kissed him back. She soon wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her closer to him. After a few seconds they pulled away and then stood up, holding hands.

With a smile, Ash said, "We better get back to the camp. It's getting late."

Yuri nodded. "Sure..." She soon let go of his hand and held his arm. "Let's go."

* * *

Ash and Yuri returned to the camp to see that Brock and Dawn were sleeping already, in each other's arms. The two glanced at one another and then they grinned before they sat down near the fire that was put out. Ash grabbed his blanket and wrapped it around him and the girl. Yuri smiled as she snuggled on him, closing her eyes while his arms encircled around her waist again. They both layed down and they looked at each other in the eyes.

"Ash?"

"Hmm? What is it, Yuri?"

Yuri soon smiled. "I love you..." She kissed his lips softly. "I love you so much..."

Ash smiled and kissed her back. "I love you too. Let's get some sleep now, ok?"

"Ok. Goodnight..."

"Night..."

* * *

**How was it? Did you like it? Let me know! Review as well please and if you have any requests, please PM me :)**

**Thanks again :)**


End file.
